


Pride and other emotions

by TheSoulsDepths



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Aftermath of a break up, Angst, Denial, F/M, Romance, Rough kissing after battle, The CxC pairing needs more love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoulsDepths/pseuds/TheSoulsDepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know they can't be together, their lifestyles and personalities conflict. But they just can't stop. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and other emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pride and other emotions  
> Drabble  
> Original Work: W.I.T.C.H (Comic Series and Animated Television Series)  
> Rating: T  
> Genres: Angst and Romance  
> Disclaimer (for entire work): All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Author: TheSoulsDepths  
> Note: Constructive Criticism is welcomed but negativity is not.

Shimmering blonde hair was partially splayed across the rough bark of an oak tree, the rest was held in a tight grip by possessive fingers. Pushed up against a tree was a young woman with an unearthly sort of beauty (even if you disregarded the gossamer wings that protruded form the arc of her back). The irony of this was palatable considering her mastery of the element of earth and everything held under its dominion. Currently, her body was pressed against that of another; tall and broad shouldered with deep brown eyes that were locked with the azure blue of her own.  
   
Their bodies moved in sync, keenly familiar with each other but each action was brisk, forceful to the point where pain would undoubtedly be present. Theirs lips each demanded something from the other, until with a half-hearted push, the rebel leader was forced to step back. Tan boots were sent stumbling over to risen roots that had appeared earlier, when the Guardian had fought with her unique magic.  
   
Eyes revealing nothing, his mouth turned upwards in a self-depreciating smile. "I thought you said we were finished, Cornelia." In response, the woman's slender face scrunched up in haughty defiance.  
   
"We are."  
   
The phrase was short and crisp but punctuated with heavy meaning. It hung in the small space between the two, a silent spectator that filled the atmosphere as they gauged one another's expressions carefully. Finally, the man replied, in a manner meant to purposefully provoke the other.  
   
"Y'know Cornelia, I never would have took you for a liar but mind games suit you well."  
   
An innocuously small but powerful hand, unconsciously tightened before it's owner realised what her body was doing and relaxed with a controlled effort. With an air of nonchalance, her graceful form began to swoop into the air, the membranes of her wings flexing as she steadily rose before she responded "I could say the same for you Caleb but whatever, I only came here to defend Meridian and I've done my part. I'm finished here." The words were spoken coldly, in a matter of fact tone, as if the life had rushed out of her due to the large expenditure of energy, that had occurred while fighting…in combat and otherwise (the other kind of fighting that had occurred was something she had decided to pointedly ignore).  
   
"Are you sure about that? You've said that before."  
   
Back turned, towards the eyes she knew were currently burning a hole straight through her, she prepared to leave in the direction of the portal that would take her to earth. Honestly, at this point she wouldn't have minded where it took her, as long it was away from her current situation. An ache was starting to form in her chest, for reasons she wanted to leave unexamined. Unable to leave without the final word, her eyes darted once more to his face.  
   
"So have you."  
   
With that, she was gone, like a flower blown away in the wind.  
   
The rebel leader looked at the spot where she had hovered moments before and untangled his feet from the roots of the oak tree. He quickly surveyed the damage that the area had sustained but his mind was not on the task. Unbeknownst to either of the individual's taking their leave, both muttered the same words, laced with conflicting emotions.  
   
'Ugh, you and your stupid pride.'  
   
Whether they were talking about themselves, the other or both of them, is not certain. But one thing that was certain, is that it would not be last time they met and departed in such a manner. Not matter how much they tried to deny it. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thank you for reading~
> 
> Sincerely, TheSoulsDepths


End file.
